Elixir
by Boulette
Summary: HPDM un cours de potion, Rogue, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, un elixir et sa donne...ça!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Boulette/Nami

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Lemon peut être

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ! JK Rowling n'as pas voulut me l'est donner TT

Note1 : _blablabla_ pensée de Harry

Note2 : ma bêta adoré….Kelly alias Zuzulle que zaiiiiiiiiiiiiime ( Zuzulle : Vi je t'aime aussi ! Bon j'entame ton truc )

°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°

CHAPITRE 1

Dortoir des Gryffondors de 7éme année, 8h21

Harry Potter, jeune garçon de 17 ans, était tranquillement aux pays des rêves quand….un poids lui tomba dessus.

« HAAAARRYYYYYYYYY. »

Le brun ouvrit un œil puis l'autre pour apercevoir son meilleur ami, habillé, coiffé, sur lui et en train de lui dire ou plutôt de lui crier quelque chose.

« LEVE-TOI, TU AS RATE LE PTIT DEJ' ET TU VA ENCORE ETRE EN RETARD AU COURS DE ROGUE. »

Harry regarda Ron comme si celui-ci venait de lui dire qu'il sortait avec Crabbe et analysant ses paroles il comprit qu'il était dans la…...

« MERDE »

Et notre beau survivant se leva d'un bond, renversant Ron au passage et courut dans la salle de bain.

Couloirs de Poudlard, 8h32

Harry courait à perte d'haleine vers les cachots où il avait cours.

_Ahh, je suis mal, Rogue va me tuer ou il va enlever 50 points à Gryffondor et là c'est Hermione qui va me tuer. _

Le temps de réfléchir à ce que son horrible professeur ferait quand il rentrerait dans la salle, Harry était déjà arrivé, il hésita quelques secondes et puis finalement tocka et entra.

Et à peine eut-il ouvert la porte que…

« Tiens, Monsieur **P**otter, je pensais plus que vous viendriez. »

Le dit Potter regarda l'homme qu'il détestait plus que tout, ( Voldemort étant mort l'année dernière pendant les vacances de Noël, quel beau cadeau), il avait encore et toujours ses cheveux gras, des yeux d'onix qui le regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de l'amusement, un nez fin crochu et une petite bouche, qui ressemblait plutôt à un cul de poule selon Harry.

« Alors, pourquoi avez-vous huit minutes de retard ? »continua Rogue

« ... »

« Comme d'habitude vous n'avez pas d'excuse, aller à votre place. »

Harry regarda son professeur surpris, et il alla à sa place quand…

« Et j'enlève 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor à cause de votre retard. »

Le survivant se permis un sourire.

Ca l'aurait étonné que ce bâtard graisseux oublie d'enlever des points à sa maison.

« Cela vous fait rire, **P**otter ? demanda le professeur qui avait remarquer le sourire de son élève.

« Non, non. »

Et sur ce, Harry s'assit à sa table à côté de Ron avant que Rogue ne trouve autre chose à lui reprocher et remarqua que Hermione lui lançait un regard qui tue pour leur avoir fait perdre 50 points .

« Hé ben enfin, j'ai crus moi aussi que tu n'allais pas venir. »

« Hnn, au faite Ron pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveiller plus tôt ? »

A ce moment là, Ron devient plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Hé ben, euh, je, tu, euh….. »

« Oui ? »

« ...Je, je n'étais pas dans le dortoir cette nuit… »

« Hein ? »

« ...j'étais avec……Hermione. »

« VOUS AVEZ (enfin) CONCLUS ?»

« Mr. **P**otter ! »

« Oups… »

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait crié.

« Pourquoi avez-vous hurlé dans mon cours ? »

« Heu…. »

« 20 points en moins pour avoir crié et ne pas avoir donné une explication valable. »

Le brun se contenta de regarder de travers Rogue, entendit quelques rires dans les rangs des Serpentards et le grognement de mécontentement d'Hermione contre lui mais il reporta son attention sur Ron.

« Tu m'as dit quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu Harry, j'ai passé la nuit avec Hermione mais ne t'imagine pas des trucs, on a travailler sur un truc. »

« Mais tu … »

« **P**otter, Weasley arrêtez de parler, ouvrez vos livres à la page 64 et Potter lisez moi le chapitre sur la potion. »

Soupirant, Harry et Ron ouvrirent donc leur livre à cette page mais là se posa un problème. Il y avaient deux chapitres sur la page, le premier sur un élixir et le second sur une potion contre les mauvais sorts, et il ne savait pas lequel lire. De plus le survivant n'avait rien écouté de ce que disait le squelette qui lui servait de prof.

Il tourna la tête vers Ron mais celui-ci avait l'air encore plus pommé que lui.

Alors Harry pris son courage à deux mains.

« Euh, professeur… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Quel chapitre dois-je lire ? »

Un silence se fit couper bientôt par Rogue qui avait un petit sourire, enfin on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un sourire, ça ressemblait plutôt à une déformation musculaire.

« Je l'ai dit au moins trois fois, **P**otter, cela me prouve que vous n'avez pas écouté, 10 points en moins. »

Harry entendit nettement le crayon d'Hermione craquer dans sa main mais préféra ne faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

« Lisez le premier chapitre. »

Le survivant hocha la tête et commença à lire :

« Elixir de la jeune sorcière.

Ingrédient : Une aile de chauve sourire, trois écailles de serpent, cinq œil de cafard, pas moins de 10 millilitres de bave de crapaud et trois gouttes de votre propre sang.

Faits : Si on fait boire cette potion à une personne, en état d'éveil, elle tomba amoureuse et aura un désire fou pour celui qui a fait la potion.

Durée : Cela dépend de la bave de crapaud, si on ne met que 10 millilitres l'élixir ne dura que 10 minutes, si on en met que 20 l'élixir dura 20minutes ainsi de suite…

Cette potion a été inventée par Victoria DeLaFleur en 1854.

Le dernier cas, connu, à avoir utiliser cette élixir est Mel Frekèss en 1965. »

Harry fini le chapitre en se disant que Victoria DeLaFleur devait être très moche ou totalement désespérée.

« Bien, reprit Rogue, faîtes la potion maintenant, mais attention, je veux que vous ne mettiez que 14 millilitres de bave de crapaud, ni plus, ni moins, sinon, retenue ce soir, avec Rusard. Vous avez trois quarts d'heures. »

Le professeur fit apparaître les ingrédients sur chaque table et retourna à son bureau.

Harry regarda l'œil de cafard et la bave de crapaud avec dégoût et se dit que ça allait être…dur.

45 minutes plus tard.

« Le temps est écoulé, je vais vérifier ce que vous avez fait. »

Rogue se leva est avança à la rangée des Serpentards, il vérifia toutes les potions et quand il arriva à son chouchou…

« Mr. Malfoy, excellent comme d'habitude. »

Il passa à la rangée des Gryffondors.

« Mlle. Granger, bien. »

L'homme passa à une autre table et parut déçut, toute les potions avaient l'air réussite dans les Gryffondors, et en plus son jouet favoris, Neville Londubat, était malade depuis quelques jours, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais…il avait **P**otter, tiens en parlant de **P**otter il était à sa table.

Il regarda la potion de Weasley, mince celle-ci aussi était réussi, il passa à Potter et la, enfin, il eu un sourire (nda : ou une autre déformation ).

« Mr. **P**otter, vous savez sans doute que l'élixir doit être rouge foncé, non ?

« Euh oui. »

« Alors pourquoi, le votre est jaune ? »

Tout les Serpentards pouffèrent.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué, **P**otter. » continua Rogue en faisant disparaître le chaudron du Survivant.

Harry se contenta de le regardant d'un air bovin, après tout cela faisait 6 ans qu'il l'emmerdait, sa ne lui faisait presque plus rien.

« Puisque vous êtes si nul et que même si je vous donnais à refaire l'élixir une dizaine de fois cela ne rentrerait pas dans votre si minuscule cerveau, vous allez nous servir de cobaye. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, il venait de dire quoi le serpent ?

« Pardon ? »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu **P**otter vous allez nous servir de cobaye.

« Mais… »

« Pas de " mais" et venez içi. »

Le brun se leva et alla au bureau de Rogue.

« Bien, commença celui-ci, Mr. Malfoy apportez-moi votre potion. »

« QUOI ? »s'écrièrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

« J'ai dit VOTRE potion, Malfoy. »

« Mais .. »

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Draco voulut rétorquer mais quand il vit l'air féroce de son professeur, il pris peur et lui apporta l'élixir.

Ensuite il voulut retourner à sa place mais un « Attendez Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez rester avec nous. » l'en empêcha.

« Maintenant, buvez **P**otter. »

Harry pris la fiole où se trouvait la potion et releva la tête pour le supplier des yeux mais Rogue lui rendit un regard amusé.

_Espèce de sadique, tu m'le payera saleté, pensa notre survivant et il avala la potion d'un coup sec._

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants et finalement une lumière verte sortit de Harry et commença à l'entourer. Il écarquilla les yeux au début, paniqué, il voulait parler mais sa voix ne voulait plus lui obéir.

Alors il essaya de bouger mais avec la lumière qui enveloppait son corps, il ne réussi qu'à casser ses lunettes.

« Ne bougez pas Potter, tout ce que vous réussiriez à faire, c'est de vous épuiser. » lui aboya Rogue.

Alors il se résolut, et ferma les yeux, un peu plus détendu.

Finalement la lumière disparut et Harry rouvrit les yeux.

Et bizarrement il avait l'air différent, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus…froids.

Le brun regarda la rangée des Gryffondors pendant quelques secondes puis celle des Serpentards et fronça les sourcils comme si il n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose qu'il voulait à tout prix.

Puis, commme si il venait de remarqué la présence de quelqu'un à côté de lui, Harry tourna lentement la tête vers son professeur et Draco Malfoy.

Il détailla du regard

Son professeur

Puis passa au Serpentard.

Ey tout en continuant de regarder Draco, il sourit d'un air prédateur affreusement sexy et le blond sentit son pantalon le serré anormalement.

Comme si il avait remarqué le trouble au niveau du pantalon de Draco, Harry sourit un peu plus puis se rapprocha de lui.

Tout les élèves et même le professeur étaient absorbés parce qu'il se passait.nda : Bah quoi, c'est pas tout les jours qu'ont vois un Ryry sans lunette, super sexy regarder avec envie notre ptit Dragon . 

Voyant que le brun se rapprochait de lui, Draco fit un pas en arrière.

Grossière erreur.

Harry en profita pour lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser goulûment.

Tout d'abord, surpris, le blond se figea sur place puis essaya de s'échapper de l'emprise du brun mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.

Il poussa alors un « AU SECOURS » désespérer qui se transforma en un « Hmmmhuuum » à cause de la langue d'Harry qui rentrait dans sa bouche.

Et les élèves, eux, restaient sur leur chaise, la bouche ouverte, à regarder les deux adolescents.

Rogue, lui, faisait la même tête que ses élèves sauf qu'il bavait légèrement.

Draco quant à lui, vivait un plein délire, non seulement son pire ennemi était en train de lui rouler un pelle et en plus ses mains descendaient dangereusement vers ses fesses et le pire c'était qu'il avait l'impression…d'adorer.

Non.

Pas l'impression.

Il adorait vraiment.

Et ce fut la dernière pensée logique de notre beau blond avant le noir car celui-çi s'évanouit.

°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo.. oO°

A SUIIIIIIIIVRE

Donnez moi vos avis sil vous plaît.

( vive les reviews !)

A la prochaine,

Boulette/Nami


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Boulette/Nami

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Slash, Lemon peut être (j'ai marqué PEUT ETRE, Kelly ! Kelly : bah kua ? )

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. JK. Rowling n'as pas voulut me les vendre.

Note1 : ma bêta adoré….Kelly alias Zuzulle que zaiiiiiiiiiiiiime ( Zuzulle : Vi je t'aime aussi ! Bon j'entame ton truc )

Note2 : ayez une petite pensée pour l'auteur qui a repris les cours TT

**RARs** :

**_Zaika _**: merci beaucoup voila la suite !

**_Drey _**: merci ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! la suite est là !

**_Sahada _**: j'ai été tréés contente de voir que tu m'as aussi une review pour cette fic ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**_Diabolik vampyr_** : merci beaucoup ! la suite est là

PS : je tiens aussi à remercier ionion13, pluce, Soledada, qui suivent l'histoire sur un autre site !

°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°°Oo..oO°

CHAPITRE 2

Infirmerie, 16h57

Dans l'infirmerie, un jeune garçon blond était en de ce réveiller.

Draco ouvrit lentement un œil puis l'autre et tomba sur un plafond et des murs blancs.

Ce n'était apparemment dans sa chambre de préfet.

Alors où était-il ?

Il se releva un peu et reconnut le lieu où il était.

Mais que faisait-il donc à l'infirmerie ?

Et là comme si Merlin l'avait entendu, la réponse lui vint.

Court de Potion.

Rogue.

Elixir.

Potter.

Baiser.

Baiser ?

« AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

« Et bien, je vois que tu te rappelles comment tu es arrivé ici. »

A cette voix familière, Draco tourna la tête et aperçut son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui avançait vers son lit.

« Blaise…cours…potion…Potter….c'est….dis moi que c'est… »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, puis lui sourit d'un air sadique.

« Te dire quoi ? Que pendant le cour de Potion, Potter t'a embrassé comme un affamé, et que même quand tu t'es évanouie, il ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant.

Qu'on a dû être douze pour mettre un espace de 4 centimètres entre toi et lui.

Et qu'on a du l'attacher pour pas qu'il se rejette sur toi ? » demanda t-il sur un ton innocent.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Devant la mine décomposée de notre beau blond, son meilleur ami pouffa.

« Blaise……, arrête de rire comme ça ou je te tue. »

« Mais je me moque pas de toi Draco, enfin si un peu, mais je repensais au plus drôle. »

Le Serpentard blond déglutit.

« C'est…c'est quoi le plus drôle ? » demanda t-il avec difficulté.

L'autre Serpentard sourit un peu plus sadiquement.

« Hé bien, j'hésite, je ne sais pas trop, je me demande si c'est quand Pansy à gifler Potter en lui criant de ne plus toucher à son « Draky chéri » (le Draky chéri fit une mine dégoûtée de ce surnom en grognant contre une face de Pékinois) ( note de la bêta : j'aime pas qu'on charrie les pékinois) où si c'est quand Potter a retrouvé ses esprit et que :

FLASH BACK point de vue de Zabini

Juste après que Parkinson soit partit, la même lumière verte qui était sortit de Harry quand il avait bu l'élixir revint et le même scénario se passa, elle sortit du brun, celui-ci ferma les yeux, la lumière disparut et quand le survivant ouvrit ses yeux, ils avaient retrouvés leurs lueurs et étaient beaucoup moins froids que quelques minutes au par avant.

Alors il regarda tout le monde et…

« Euuh, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me détacher ? »

A peine eut-il dit sa phrase que Miss-je-sais-tout et la Belette se précipitèrent sur lui pour défaire ses liens.

« Harry, est ce que ça va ? demanda Granger. (ndb : rhaa elle dit tjrs ça … même dans les films ! )

« Oui, pourquoi ?

« Hé bien, après que tu es bu l'élixir de Malfoy tu t'es jeté sur lui, en l'embrassant et on a mis plus de dix minutes pour vous séparer. » répondit Weasley.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai fait Ron. Et où est Draco ? »

« Il, il est à l'infirmerie, il s'est évanouit quand tu as commencé à l'embrasser.

« ...ha bon, il s'est évanouit…, dommage (à ce moment là, Potter se passa la langue sur les lèvres), j'espère qu'il sortira bientôt. »

Et sur cette phrase, Harry partit de la salle de Potion en souriant comme un malade.

FIN DU FLASH BACK fin du point de vue de Zabini

Draco était devenu livide.

« Tu…tu, tu viens de dire quoi ? »

Blaise le regarda, toujours avec son sourire.

« Tu veux que je répète ? » demanda t-il

« J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as dit Zabini !

Mais tu insinu que… »

« Que Potter se souvient de _tous_ ce qu'il a fait avec toi et tu n'as pas l'air d'être dégoûté, c'est plutôt le contraire et il cherche à recommencer.

« ...non….. »

Draco était maintenant en train de tourner de l'œil.

« Blaise, laisse-moi seul. »

« Tu es sur que… »

« Laisse. Moi. Seul. »

Le blond avait parlé de façon menaçante, et c'est bien connut, il ne faut _jamais _discuté avec un Malfoy en colère.

« Ok, je repasserai demain, tout comme Pansy, Greg, Vincent, Théo et Mili.

Ils ont pas arrêtés de se faire du mourrons pour toi, surtout Pansy, elle est devenu hystérique. »

Draco eut un petit sourire.

« Bon je te laisse. »

Et sur ce Blaise quitta l'infirmerie.

Bizarre, pensa t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas pensé que ce qu'il venait de dire aurait un effet presque dévastateur sur Draco.

Infirmerie, 23h03

**BAM**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut.

C'était quoi le bruit qu'il avait entendu ?

Il regarda autour de lui.

Rien.

A part deux armoires et plusieurs lits, comme celui dans lequel il était allongé.

Il jeta encore un ou deux regards puis se recoucha dans son lit.

Ca devait le parquet.

Pfff.

Cette école tombait en ruine.

Il allait devoir en parler à son père avant d'être enterré vivant !

Il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir mais les réouvrient aussitôt.

Un poids venait de lui tomber dessus !

Un poids qui avait des cheveux noirs en batailles.

Un poids qui avait des beaux yeux émeraude sans lunette.

Un poids qui disait d'une voix sensuelle :

« Bonsoir Draco. »

Un poids qui s'appelait Harry Potter.

« POTTER, cria t-il, DESCEND D'ICI TOUT DE SUIIITE ! »

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi, demanda t-il, je suis bien là. »

« Et bien, pas moi ! Descend ! », siffla le Serpentard.

« Ohh, Dray, t'est pas marrant. »

Le dit « Dray » regarda Harry comme si il était devenu fou.

« Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme sa ! »

« Pourquoi ? J'aime bien moi ça fait mignon. »

Pour montrer ses parole, le brun rapprocha son visage du sien alors que Draco répondait que :

« Premièrement Potter, … »

Harry se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à être plus qu'à 1 ou 2 centimètre des la bouche de Draco, qui trouva que la température de la pièce s'était réchauffé tout d'un coup.

« Un Malfoy… »

Le Serpentard sentit le souffle de son ennemi sur ses lèvres.

« …n'est jamais…. »

L'espace entre leurs deux bouches était maintenant presque qu'inexistant.

« ...mignon. »

Sur ce dernier mot, Potter bouger la tête pour...

« MR. MALFOY ! POURQUOI FAITE VOUS DU BRUIT A CETTE HEURE SI DU SOIR ? »

Pompom Pomfresh venait d'arriver comme une furie, car elle s'était fait réveillée en entendant des cris venant dans l'infirmerie, mais s'était tu sur le coup quand elle avait vu les deux jeunes hommes.

Elle les regarda les yeux ronds.

« ...Mr. Potter, que faîtes-vous _sur_ Mr. Malfoy ? »

Plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mure, Harry répondit de façon très intelligente.

« ...Euh…. »

La petite vieille femme regarda encore les deux collégiens et devient aussi rouge que Harry mais cette fois-ci de colère.

« ...Mr. Potter, comment osez-vous ? »

« ...hein ? »

« Rentrer vers plus de onze heures du soir dans l'infirmerie… »

« ...hé bien, euh… »

« Et tout ça, pour vous battre avec Mr. Malfoy alors qu'il est en convalescence ! »

« ...quoi ? Mais nan, je … »

« Et en plus vous niez ? »

« Mais… »

« Ecoutez Potter, je sais que vous êtes ennemi avec Mr. Malfoy depuis votre rentrée à Poudlard mais ce n'est pas une raison de venir l'attaquer ici ! »

« ... »

« Bon retournez dans votre chambre, mais ne vous réjouissez pas, vous allez avoir une sanction ! »

« …Bien Madame. »

(Hé oui, je vous explique, Pompom Pomfresh, infirmière au collège Poudlart, âgée de bip années, n'avais pas comprit que si Harry était là c'était pour qu'il roule la pelle du siècle à Draco Lucius Malfoy, deuxième du nom, et non pour se battre avec lui.

Mais que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais pas pervertir une femme de l'ancienne génération. )

Harry repartit donc de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir lancé un regard au blond.

Lendemain matin, Infirmerie

Draco Malfoy était en ce moment même dans les limbes du sommeil, faisant un rêve pas très innocent où un jeune brun, aux mèches rebelles, dont il ne voyait pas le visage, au dessus de lui, lui faisait subir les pires outrages.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨L'inconnu torturait ses tétons durcit sans pitié, les léchant, les mordillant, les suçant, sous ses gémissement.

Et tout doucement, alors qu'il remontais pour l'embrasser , l'autre jeune homme brun descendit un de ses mains, lentement, jusqu'à son boxer, jouant avec l'élastique pendant quelques instants, puis mis sa mains à l'intérieure pour prendre son…¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

« DRACO! »

Draco se reveilla en sursaut.

Qui est le _con_ qui venait de faire fuir son si beau rêve ?

« Draco ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler.

Et il aperçut…Pansy.

Une lueur meurtrière s'alluma dans ses yeux gris.

« Draco, tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendu gémir. »

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il rougissait.

« Hn.Ca va, dit-il, pourquoi tu es là ? »

Pansy lui lança un regard dégoulinant d'amour.

« Je voulais voir si l'homme de ma vie était réveillé », dit-elle sur un ton qui voulait être séducteur.

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut le dos.

« Ah, ah bon ? réussit-il à dire de sa voix normale. Il ne devait montrer à cette chose qu'elle lui faisait peur.

« Ecoute Pansy je…. »

Mais, il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la dite Pansy se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant sur le lit par la même occasion.

« Oh, Drake, si tu savais comme je t'aiiime » lui dit-elle, en lui postillonnant dessous, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

OH

MON

DIEU, pensa notre (pauvre) Serpentard.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, mon dragon ! »

Et bien pas moi !

Draco, terrifié, essaya, en vain, de repousser le truc qui était sur lui.

Oh, merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que sa lui tombe dessus.

Pourquoi Pansy n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je sais pas moi, Crabbe ou Goyle.

Pourquoi lui ?

Oui, bon, aussi, c'était compréhensible, était-il si beau, si intelligent, si…(nda : Draco lâche mon clavier !)

Si…Malfoy, quoi ! (nda : en langage Draconien, Maloy veut dire parfait )

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire encore plus de ses qualités que déjà Pansy commença à enlever le pull quelle portait., alors il préféra l'arrêter.

« Pansy…arrête, s'il te plait,…Pans…STOP ! »

La brune, qui avait arrêter son geste, (elle a encore son haut !merci Merlin) le regarda étonnée.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Draky ? » demanda t-elle

Le blond faillit grimacer à l'entente d'un surnom si…Pansyresque mais se retiens.

« Ecoute, ma chérie…,( la jeune « fille » au dessous de lui sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant son futur mari, selon elle, lui donner ce surnom, et Draco crut voir un truc vert coincé entre les dents jaunes de la verte et argent. Déglutissant, il continua,)… on ne peut pas, tu sais bien que mon père et le tien nous tueraient si ils apprenait qu'on était passer à l'acte avant le mariage. »

Pansy le regarda un moment puis lui fit un sourire rassurant, d'après elle.

« Ne tant fais pas, amour, ils n'en seront rien. »

Et sur cette dernière parole, elle enleva son pull.

A Suivre…

AH ! AH !

Je suis sadique, hein !

Ouiii ! huhu !

Alors est-ce que Draco sera violé par Pansy?

Je sais paaaas…à vous de me le dire !

Byye

P.S : je me suis éclater pour ma dernière partie mais si j'ai choquer des gens (on sais jamais) et bien, je m'en excuse !


End file.
